


Coffee and a Deal

by emmawicked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I really don't know, I'm so sorry, Kiss scene, Romance, hunger games reference, kind of, sarcastic reader, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawicked/pseuds/emmawicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: Can I get a RubyxReader one? Maybe where the reader ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Ruby takes a liking to her? The reader is quick witted and sarcastic- so they just click?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and a Deal

All you wanted was a cup of coffee- maybe even a muffin if you could scrounge up enough money- you had no idea all this was going to happen. But no, demons had to attack this specific coffee shop just when you went inside. This entire situation was making you as bitter as the coffee you should have been drinking right now. 

“What the shit…” You murmured under your breath, shrinking to hide beneath the table as three (people?) barged into the cafe and immediately sliced open a person’s throat. They looked like humans, they spoke like humans, but something was definitively not-human about them. 

“Miss,” one of them said, gesturing towards the terrified barista behind the counter, “That’s her.” The one who you assumed to be the leader of the small gang sashayed up to the counter. You couldn’t see her face- only the soft brown waves of her hair and the ass you may or may not have taken a moment to admire- but you imagined that she was smirking. 

“Hello, Adelaide,” she said. Her tone was deceptively soft, but you could see by her stance that she was dangerous. Well, that and how she just killed like three people in the span of six seconds. “Heard that you’ve been leading a rebellion against Lilith in your spare time lately.” The barista’s- Adelaide- eyes opened wide and flickered to black. You had to stifle a gasp that rose in your throat. What was she? No human could do that…  
“I’ve been doing no such thing,” she scoffed, “Your informants must be faulty, I would really invest in getting some new ones.” The leader chuckled. 

“Is that so?” She questioned the cowering barista. In a flash, Adelaide’s blood splattered against the wall. Your eyes widened in horror at the sight, you had no idea the blood could spray like that; it wasn’t like in the movies where it was just a small squirt and that’s it, it sprayed everywhere. Your hand rose to cover your mouth, but a small yelp tore its way out of your throat without your consent. Shit… God dammit, you messed up big time. At the sound, the ringleader turned around so you could see her face. Her eyebrow was quirked in a questioning look that soon turned into a sly smirk. 

“Looks like you missed one,” she said. You froze underneath the table. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Wait- maybe she didn’t notice you and she was talking about someone else? After all, there were a bunch of other people, at least one of them had to be alive. A quick cursory glance of the corpses around you killed that idea immediately. Shit.

As she walked towards the table you were hiding under, you had enough time to admire how friggin high her heels were before she was in front of you. The table was blocking her face from your view and you assumed it did the same for you. 

“Are you going to come out of there?” She questioned. Her voice sounded amused, not that you didn’t blame her (it?). After all, you were a grown woman who was cowering under a table, it was a fairly amusing sight to be fair. 

“Uh- I’m not really planning on it, to be honest,” you retorted snappishly. You didn’t really want to get murdered like the rest of the customers and staff- you hadn’t even gotten your coffee. 

“A plastic table is not going to protect you.” 

“That is mahogany.” The woman sighed before lifting the table off the ground and causing your jaw to drop to the ground because holy shit that was bolted to the ground, how did she do that? You scrambled to your feet and backed away slowly. The woman smirked at you and you could finally see her face. The fact that she was really attractive just made this entire situation even worse- something you didn’t think was possible.  
“W-What are you?” You questioned, scowling at how you stuttered on the first word and the tremor of fear in your voice. The woman smirked. 

“I thought the proper word was ‘who’?” She mocked, tilting her head to an eerie effect, “My name is Ruby.” 

“… Are you a demon?” You questioned, making a huge effort to make your voice not tremble. 

“I thought that was obvious,” she said blithely.

Your eyes widened in horror even though you weren’t particularly surprised. 

“Great,” you said breathlessly, “Just what I needed today- a gang of evil demons ruining my coffee run because someone ratted on someone else, absolutely perfect.” Ruby tilted her head and balked.

“Wow, racist,” she said, crossing her arms and looking affronted. You looked at her in fearful confusion, more bemused than anything. “Well,” Ruby sighed, “I guess it’s time to end this.” As she took a step toward you, you took two steps back.

“Woah, woah, woah,” you said hastily, “You don’t want to kill me.” Ruby sighed, rolling her eyes until they flickered black.

“Why not?” She questioned exasperatedly once her eyes flickered back to their normal brown. 

“Because… because…” You struggled for a reason that she would accept and you came up with nothing, “Because I could help you!” Ruby didn’t seem to buy it, giving you a doubtful look. 

“How.” Her tone was flat and she didn’t even phase it as a question, which irritated you for an unknown reason. 

“Because, uh… It’s just something that characters on tv shows say to get out of sticky situations and then they usually escape, which is something I'm counting on at the moment!” The expression on your face must have been comical to her, because Ruby started cackling. Her head was thrown backwards as she laughed heartily and she straightened out as it slowly faded to giggles.

“Well, you’re pretty cute,” Ruby admitted, stepping closer to caress your cheek. A wide smile never left her face. “…for a human, that is. I guess I could keep you.” You looked at her in bewilderment. 

“What?” You balked, but you didn’t say anything in protest. She was going to not kill you if she kept with this train of thought, that’s not something you really want to fuck up in case she decided she'd rather just kill you.

“Join me.” You noticed how she didn’t say ‘us’ or ‘we’, but just said ‘me’. 

“Okay.” The word tumbled from your lips before you even thought about it and Ruby’s mouth settled into a wicked smile. 

“Then let’s settle the deal,” Ruby said. You looked at her in bewilderment before she reached up to hold your head in her hands with surprising gentleness and leaned in. Your eyes widened in shock as she kissed you roughly, but you soon relaxed into it. Her lips were soft and full and you had to stifle a moan as her wandering hands found their way up your shirt. Your eyes drifted shut to half-mast, almost covering your irises. You shivered as Ruby traced the curve of your spine and you could feel her smile against your lips. 

When she pulled away- after what felt like forever- you flushed hotly after you realized that she had just kissed you in front of the two other demons.   
“What the hell was that?” You questioned snappishly after you recovered your train of thought. Not that you were complaining or anything… Ruby mouth settled into a wicked grin. 

“It’s how demons seal a deal,” she said, her fingers lightly tracing over the contour of your waist, “We’ll be doing a lot of that together.” Your heart hitched in your chest and you could almost hear your morals going out the window as you looked at the expression on her face that promised of sinful delights in your very near future. 

“Deal,” you said, “But you owe me a coffee.”


End file.
